


Mechanical Problems

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Tony Fixing Bucky's Arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to make "Tony Fixing Bucky's Arm" an actual tag.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Problems

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt, by anonymous:
> 
> “I don’t know if I can do this, but art prompt? Something of Tony tinkering with Bucky’s arm in the workshop while Tony’s all rumpled and enthusiastic and Bucky looking at him like the sun. Thanks lovelies, I love all of you.”

 

for the [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com) blog


End file.
